Optimized Eugenics
Optimized Eugenics is the main research and testing facility of Point Prometheus in Rapture, dedicated to prototyping, analyzes and testing of new Plasmids and other genetic enhancements. History Optimized Eugenics was previously known as the Fontaine Futuristics Genetic Research Department before Andrew Ryan nationalized Fontaine Futuristics and eventually condemned their headquarters.Andrew Ryan's Audio Diary: Alone at Last When the Civil War erupted, genetic research turned into an arms race with both sides looking for a way to get an edge in the conflict. Ryan Industries pushed its scientists into making more combat Plasmids, marketed as home-defense products. Point Prometheus became a strongpoint for the rebels led by Atlas, who took over the facility in the early weeks of the war. They were eventually driven out by Rapture's security forces.Rapture Tribune headline in Burial at Sea - Episode 2: "Atlas' Parasites Driven from Point Prometheus"Civil War Announcement in Burial at Sea - Episode 2: "…Atlas' thugs have been pushed out of Point Prometheus, they're on the run in Port Neptune…" At that time Plasmids went into shortage due to higher demand and limited ADAM generation.Writing on a Rapture Tribune chalkboard: "Plasmid shortage loom as conflict continues" Optimized Eugenics had equipment for the development of new experimental Plasmids: analysis and prototyping rooms, a live testing area, storage for test subjects, and even a backup generator which would prevent any potential power shortage that might endanger the experiments and test subjects. ''BioShock'' In order to pursue Frank Fontaine through to the Proving Grounds, Jack must turn himself into a Big Daddy and trick a former Little Sister into opening the way. Optimized Eugenics holds the prototype voice modifier machine which will enable him to sound like one of the hulking Protectors. Main Hall The entrance to the facility is located on the upper floor of the main hall, opposite Failsafe Armored Escorts. A closet blocked by ice forming from a busted pipe is on the right, where the old signs and doors of the facility from the time of Fontaine Futuristics were hastily stashed away. A set of decontamination chambers are placed at the entrance, with the Security Monitoring Room in-between. The backup generator's temporary override switch and a Bot Shutdown Panel can be found in the security center. Backup Generator In the middle of the facility is a backup generator, ensuring power to the research labs and storage vats in case it failed in Point Prometheus. The floor is flooded and the generator emits electric arcs all around, making the place unsafe. The override switch in the Security Monitoring Room behind the area can temporary shut down the generator, allowing access to a safe guarded by a security camera. Test Subject Storage On the South side of Optimized Eugenics are two large rooms each holding three vats filled with yellow, bubbling chemicals. This is where test subjects were stored before and after testing, their health status monitored by the scientists. Eugenic Analysis On the South-West corner is the Eugenic Analysis laboratory where samples from experiments were studied under industrial microscopes. The room holds a safe, guarded by two Turrets. There is also a Power to the People machine and a Gene Bank. Plasmid Prototyping The laboratory on the North-West corner holds two incubators and several consoles used to create and study experimental Plasmids before further testing. An RPG Turret guards the stairs to the elevated area. Live Subject Testing On the North side of the facility is the testing area where experimental Plasmids and other genetic enhancements were injected in live test subjects immersed in large vats of yellow chemicals, one of them lying broken on the floor. A control room overlooks the vats, with several monitoring consoles to control the experiments, and a U-Invent machine. This is also where the Voicebox Modification Prototype 084 569-F is stored, a requirement to modify the larynx of candidates to the Protector Program and make their voice sound guttural. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is one Power to the People station located next to the Gene Bank in Eugenics Analysis. New Plasmids and Gene Tonics (Found) *Alarm Expert 2 - Live Subject Testing area, on a file cabinet near to the Voicebox Modification Prototype in the control room. Audio Diaries #Andrew Ryan - Marketing Gold - Optimized Eugenics, Test Subject Storage, on a machine against the wall. #Dr. Suchong - Extra Munitions - Optimized Eugenics, Plasmid Prototyping, on the ground near RPG Turret. #Dr. Suchong - Changing Employers - Frozen over doorway next to the entrance: melt the ice, enter the closet and search the trash can. References Category:Point Prometheus Category:BioShock Category:Rapture Businesses